naruto is back
by immature superheroes
Summary: i was nothing invisible to my family and everyone else i was a nobody to them a nobody who loved romen and by the way its not spanish


Paste your document here..

**This just came to me from watching naruto and Jessie so enjoy and is it me or is Cameron boyce perfect to play naruto im just saying okay I beez going **

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Jessie =D **

Chapter 1: who am I

Hey my name is Luke Ross but most people call me (including Jessie, Ravi, Zuri, Emma and even Bertram) the number one hyperactive knuckle head kid, yeah I can't stand it. They all just don't get it, the reason I do all this stuff like pranks and mess up things is to, well win the affection of Jessie, and to get their attention, but it doesn't seem to work, I still do because well at least I get a scowl that's better than nothing I guess. I just want their attention their love or their hate just something that shows me that they even care, that they know I exist. I especially pick on Ravi because it seem that everything he does that requires breaking the rules he gets a loving lecture on why it was bad and how he should never do it again, but what I get is a finger that points up to my room and nothing else. Sometimes I feel like I'm nothing like that time when Jessie treated me like a dog literally that was probable the lowest I ever felt, I remember that everyone went out for ice cream that day but forgot to tell me so when everyone come back with waffle cones and huge amounts of ice cream on them I just made some instant roman and went to my room and cried my eyes out I just hate how everyone can forget about me and not even care I hurts really but I was about to figure out it would all change.

It started on a Tuesday I wasn't in school because well I just didn't want to be around teachers who hate me because I cause mischief of kids who are jealous of me because I'm a rebel so I went to the park I was wearing an white shirt with a cool fire design in the middle and black shorts which matched his black converse he didn't really do anything to his hair so it kind of hangs over his forehead. As I climb on the monkey bar I notice a blond girl talking to a red head guy I jump off to get a good look, until I could clearly see it was **CREEPY CONNIE** but today Connie didn't look so creepy as she would every other day having her hair in that awkward side pony tail and wearing those old class looking clothes no today she had her hair down straight some covering her eyes she wore a pink blouse with light blue skinny jeans and all white convers she looked … normal, it surprised me, with all the creepiness that compelled her in their last encounter it never crossed my mind to look at her and see if she was attractive but now he could she was FREAKING HOT wait she's hot and she practically drools over me every day maybe we now we could actually be together. So with confidence I walked over to her and the red head (who I didn't pay much attention too) tapped her on the shoulders and she turn around I really looked at her she really was pretty then I got this weird feeling in my stomach like butterflies were having a caged fight down there I could barely even get out a "hey uh hiya Connie" "hey Luke" she said in a annoyed tone "what do you want " she continued but Luke couldn't answer cause he thought was {man I wanna kiss her} "**WHAT LUKE CANT YOU SEE IM TALKING TO SOMEONE SO IF YOUR GOING TO ASK ME SOMETHING ASK DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND NOT SAY ANYTHING GOD YOUR SO ANNOYING**" her words had cut through me like a ninjas shurican not only does my family hate me but the one girl who use to obsessed over me hates me too oh I can't take this I then look at the boy she was talking to he wore a long sleeve dark blue and white skinny jeans and black vans he had bloodshot red hair then it hit me that's **WARREN PEACE **he this Asian kid from California he doesn't say much actually he scarcely says anything all he does is sit and with stupid deep thought face on it makes me sick because warrens more popular than me. I then saw the way Connie was talking to him she was swirling her hair and giggling a lot and swinging her hips as she what a minute she was… FLIRTING with him. Then I felt a since of rage like I were possessive over Connie then I realized I was jealous of warren oh my god I **LIKE CONNIE?** The mere thought confused me so much my head started hurting I then decided I would sneak home a get an aspirin but before I could move I was stopped by a tall man who looked a little over 20 his he had on an eye patch he wore a black shirt and khaki straight legged pants and black air walks "well now what do we have here three kids who are supposed to be in school "he said calmly" mister I am so sorry me and warren didn't know we were thinking please we won't do it again I promise" Connie pleaded "and what about you" the eye patched man then turned to me I was about to say something till I was cut off by Connie "he is a trouble maker he wouldn't even care what you do to him " she said mockingly seriously what happened to creepy Connie now it's really hot Connie who hates me " and is this true" the man asked me " yeah pretty much I aint got nobody who would even care to look at me at home so why should I " I said seriously " well it looks like I am the one who decides if you get in trouble or not hmm… tell you what I won't say anything if you work for me" " what do you mean work for you?" Connie asked "exactly that work for me like a job" he said patient "do we get paid" I ask excitingly "yeah somewhat" "wait why would we work for a complete stranger who are " Warren asked coldly which ticked me off " **DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID MORON **" I screamed " **DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT LUKE, COULD YOU GO ONE SECOND WHITHOUT BEING AN IDIOTIC DUFUSE**" Connie shouted "**YOU BOTH ARE LOSERS STOP SCREAMING**" Warren stopped the argument {these three are defiantly them} the man thought " here" handed out his wallet "why you giving this to us" Connie asked " so you can rummage through it and find out who I am" he said nonchalantly even though he is giving 12 year old kids his wallet "sweet" I said snatching it out of his hands. We all looked going through his stuff after we were done we finally checked his driver license he was 27 years old which is weird considering he has grey hair his 181 cm tall and his name is Kakashi Hatake. 

.


End file.
